thecampjupiterroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Jinx Keondra
Jinx Keondra Daughter of Trivia (This Character Belongs to Dreamer) |- | Familial Information |- | |- | Physical Description |- | |} History Her father, Dareth, was DJ-ing at a London club that goes by the name of Mystic's. That's where he met Trivia who was using the alias, Ava. It was a one night stand, though it ment more to Dareth then he let on. He found himself searching for the mysterious Ava for almost 9 months when he found her cradling a baby with a key hanging off a silver chain around it's neck. She told him that this was their daughter, and that she was Trivia: Roman Goddess of Magic and Witch-craft. He didn't believe her at first, but then as their daughter Jinx started growing up he realised that there was really no other explanation for the things his daughter could do. He once found her hovering above the ground when she was 9 for a few seconds before collapsing onto the ground and falling asleep. As a child Jinx has a pretty regular life. She found school dull and boring, really only going to see her friends. She had petty arguments with her dad over nothing. She was diagnosed with ADHD and Dyslexia at the age of 10. That's when her Nightmares started. She would dream of monsters and danger, her worst fears and terror plagued her mind. Most nights she would awaken with silent tears running down her cheeks, gasping for breath. But her necklace always gave her some comfort. It was a reminder to her that she wasn't, nor would she ever, be alone in the world. It wasn't until Jinx had turned 15, when her father told her the truth. That she was a Demi-God. Jinx almost threw a fit, but then realised how strange her childhood was. Even her hair kind of gave it away that she wasn't normal, what regular human was born with baby pink hair. While at the park with her friends a few days later, a hellhound appeared. Her friends scattered shouting something about a rabid dog, fleeing to the safety of their cars while Jinx was left behind staring at the thing in awe. Never before had she ever imagined seeing something like this. She had always loved dogs, why would a larger one be any exception. Then it attacked. From the tree's came a pack of Grey Wolves. The Hellhound was killed quickly and the wolves took her to Lupa who trained her for a year before Jinx went home. Lupa had told her about Camp Jupiter, a place where she would be trained as well as possible. She found her father in a state of agony and pain. As she explained why she left her father became more understanding about the situation and drove her to Camp Jupiter, after getting lost a few times. Then Jinx spotted a pair of Grey Wolves leading their way to Camp. She bid her father farewell on the promise that she would return as soon as she was ready, that she wanted to be able to protect herself and the others around her first. Because in the end, the people close to you are the people that matter most. Personality Jinx tends to be a bit of a weirdo. She loves to be out-going and crazy when other people don't. She likes to live life to the fullest, never letting a moment pass that she could even somewhat regret. Jinx could be classed as a 'Party Animal', and it would'nt be wrong. Meeting new people is a huge must in Jinx's book, the more the merrier right? Appearance Jinx was born with unnatural pink hair, this didn't sit well with any of the schools she went to. She has a rather slender frame. She has clear blue eyes that have been described to "stare into you soul". Of course Jinx finds this ridiculous. She tends to rock the punk style when out and about. Jinx 2.jpg Jinx 3.jpg Jinx 4.png Jinx 5.jpg Jinx Gif 1.gif Powers & Traits Offensive 1) Children of Trivia have the ability to use magic to conjure small fireballs which can be thrown to light things on fire or burn others. 2) Children of Trivia have the ability to use magic to electrically charge something made of metal for a short time. Defensive 1) Children of Trivia have the ability to use magic to create an arcane shield which protects from a single attack; the child of Hecate is drained a decent amount no matter what the shield is used to block. 2) Children of Trivia have the ability to curse a weapon, making it so that it is completely ineffective for a short time. Passive 1) Children of Trivia have the innate ability to see in all directions at once. 2) Children of Trivia are stronger in the moonlight. 3) Children of Trivia are able to communicate with the dead to gather information Supplementary 1) Children of Trivia can temporarily enchant a single object to become unbreakable. 2) Children of Trivia can call upon a ferocious animal like a wolf, dog or cat to aid them in a multitude of ways. 3) Children of Trivia can cast a levitation spell on themselves for short times, the longer they levitate the more power it drains. 4) Children of Trivia are able to use some healing spells to heal minor wounds. 5) Children of Trivia are adept at making potions and elixirs. Two Months After Camper is Claimed 1) Children of Trivia are able to create their own minor custom spells, for things such as summoning, locating, finding, passive non battle stuff Four Months After Camper is Claimed 1) Children of Trivia are able to create their own major custom spells, for things such as necromancy, battle related spells, teleportation, etc. However, the more complex and powerful the spell, the more energy it drains from the user. Six Months After Camper is Claimed 1) Children of Trivia are able to transform into a wolf for a short time, the longer they remain in this state, the more energy it drains, and the more time they will need between transformations. Traits 1) Children of Trivia are able to read and interpret tarot cards. 2) Children of Trivia are able to use crystal balls to interpret future events. Relationships Category:Demigod Category:Female Category:Age 16 Category:Single Category:Children of Trivia Category:Fourth Cohort Category:Little_Dreamer_Girl Category:Pink hair Category:Blue eyes